Just You
by RethaHatake.SeptiKiyo-chan
Summary: You're the first and last. Exo oneshoot fanfic. HunHan couple. RnR. GS. Typo


Just You

Exo official pairing

HunHan (GS for Luhan)

Oneshoot/angst/romance

DLDR

Happy Reading

.

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Dia memutar-mutar tubuhnya bahagia sambil melebarkan sisi kanan-kiri baju pengantin yang dipakainya. Dia membalikkan badannya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Wajah cantiknya menampilkan wajah senang saat melihat sang ibu yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ibu, aku senang sekali, aku sudah tidak sabar," tubuh mungil kurusnya memeluk tubuh ibunya dan membawa tubuh ibunya berputar-putar. Sedangkan ibunya turut bahagia melihat sikap anaknya itu.

"Ibu bahagia asalkan kau bahagia, nak" sang ibu mengelus rambut Luhan yang telah diberi hiasa permata, membuatnya semakin cantik. "Baiklah, ayo kita segera pergi, jangan membuat calon suamimu menunggu lama," Luhan mengangguk senang dan mengikuti ibunya keluar kamarnya. Saat diruang keluarga, dia melihat ayah dan kakaknya sedang menunggunya dengan setelan jas mereka.

"Wah wah anak ayah cantik sekali," sang ayah mengelus rambut anak bungsunya. "Ayo," dan Luhan berjalan disamping kakaknya yang selalu menggodanya.

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafas saat dia dan ayahnya akan memasuki gereja, tempat dia mengikrarkan janji sucinya bersama orang yang dicintainya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan dia terlihat gugup. Ayahnya mengelus pelan tangannya untuk menenangkan anak bungsunya itu.

"Tidak apa Lu," dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Saat mereka memasuki pintu gereja, musik mulai dimainkan. Para undangan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat rupa pengantin wanita hari ini. dan mereka sungguh sangat terpesona akan kecantikannya. Luhan melihat kesekelilingnya, dia melihat teman-temannya yang memberikan dia semangat dan juga keluarganya. Membuat dia tak hentinya untuk tersenyum. Tidak lagi setelah ayahnya menyerahkan dia kepada Sehun, membuat dia menahan tangis bahagianya. Dia tersenyum lembut kearah Sehun dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang selalu membuat Luhan luluh. Dia merasakan tangan besar Sehun menggenggam lembut tangan kecilnya, membuat dia merasa aman dan hangat. Keduanya menghadap _pastor_ yang sedaritadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Ehem.. saudara Oh Sehun apakah engaku bersedia menerima wanita ini sebagai istri yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan dalam pernikahan yang Kudus? Maukah engkau mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan merawat dia saat sakit maupun sehat, serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja selama engkau hidup berdua didunia ini?" Luhan berdebar saat sang _pastor_ bertanya dengan lantang.

"Saya bersedia," Luhan dapat menrasakan kesungguhan dari kalimat Sehun tersebut, membuat hatinya hangat.

"Dan kau Xi Luhan apakah engaku bersedia menerima pemuda ini sebagai suami yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan dalam pernikahan yang Kudus? Maukah engkau mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan merawat dia saat sakit maupun sehat, serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja selama engkau hidup berdua didunia ini?"

"Saya bersedia," Luhan tersenyum setelah mengucapkan itu, dia menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sekarang ucapkan janji nikah kalian dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan." Luhan menunggu Sehun mengucapkan janjinya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia menatap mata sehun yang juga menatapnya dalam.

"Saya Oh Sehun mengambil engkau Xi Luhan menjadi istri saya, dengan mengasihi dan menghormati engkau sampai maut memisahkan kita, menurut firman Tuhan, ini janjiku padamu!" Luhan sebisa mungkin menahan airmatanya yang akan jatuh. Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia saat mendengar Sehun mengucapkan janjinya dengan lantang.

"Saya Xi Luhan menerima engkau Oh Sehun menjadi suami saya, dengan mengasihi dan menghormati engkau sampai maut memisahkan kita, menurut firman Tuhan, ini janjiku padamu!" dengan suaranya yang lembut dan sedikit bergetar, masih terdengar kesungguhan dari kata-katanya itu. Membuat lelaki dihadapannya menggenggam tangannya lebih kuat.

"Silahkan kedua pengantin untuk tukar cincin," Luhan tersenyum melihat Baekhyun –sahabatnya- yang memakai _dress_ putih dengan pita yang melingkar dipinggangnya, membuat tubuh rampingnya terlihat, sedang membawa nampan kecil yang diatasnya ada sepasang cincin perak. Baekhyun berdiri didepan kedua pengantin tersebut sambil tersenyum. Dia menyerahkan nampan tersebut kepada keduanya. Sehun mengambil cincin yang lebih kecil dengan permata kecil diatasnya, dia melingkarkan cincin itu kejari manis Luhan. Luhan pun melakukan sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun, keduanya saling menatap mata pasangannya. Raut kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dikedua mata mereka. Dan keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah gembala yang membacakan peneguhan nikah saat Baekhyun sudah pergi dan mengucapkan 'selamat' kepada mereka.

"Dihadapan Tuhan dan keluarga serta jemaat Tuhan, hari ini saya meneguhkan pernikahan saudara berdua menjadi suami istri yang sah, dalam nama Bapa, Anak, dan Roh Kudus yaitu Tuhan Yesus Kristus dan apa yang dipersatukan Allah tidak boleh diceraikan manusia, Amen!" jeda sesaat saat pengembala tersebut berucap. Luhan menunggu dengan hati yang berdebar.

"Kiranya Berkat Anugrah Bapa, kasih Yesus Kristus dan bimbingan serta pertolongan RohKudus melimpah dan menyertai pernikahan ini dari sekarang sampai maranatha. Dalam nama Tuhan Yesus Kristus, Amen!" dan para undangan tersenyum senang dan menghela nafas karena kedua pengantin itu telah disahkan. Luhan pun tersenyum bahagia untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Maka dari ini, saya atas nama Tuhan, mengesahkan kalian sebagai suami istri. Kalian dapat mencium pasangan kalian," sang _pastor_ tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari pasangan didepannya.

Luhan mengahadap kearah Sehun dia memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mengelus lembut pipinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya tumbah membasahi pipi mulusnya saat bibir lembut Sehun menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Luhan meremas tangan Sehun yang berada dipipinya. Dan dia dapat merasakan, kalau Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dia memeluk tubuh Sehun erat saat ciuman itu terlepas. Dia menangis bahagia didada suaminya yang dibalas dengan usapan dipunggungnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia Hun,"

"Aku juga Lu. I love you," Luhan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mengecup keningnya mesra.

"I love you too,"

.

.

.

"Baik-baiklah dirumah barumu sayang, jangan malas, jadilah istri yang baik," Luhan mengangguk tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

"Iya bu, kalian berkunjunglah nanti kerumahku," Luhan memeluk ibunya dan dibalas pelukan hangat dari sang ibu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil sedan yang sudah dihiasi dengan bunga warna-warni itu. Dia masuk dan duduk dikursi damping pengemudi saat Sehun membukaan dia pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Dia duduk dengan tenang dan melihat kakaknya dan Sehun sedang berbincang. Dia tersenyum melihat kedekatan keduanya. Saat Sehun sudah duduk disampingnya, dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi, dia membuka jendela mobil dan melambaikan tangannya kepada keluarga dan teman-temannya.

"Hei Lu," Luhan menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara suaminya itu.

"Iya Sehunna?" dia menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya, membuat Sehun menjadi gemas. Luhan malah mem_pout_kan bibirnya saat Sehun mencubit pipinya tetapi pandangannya masih lurus fokus kejalan. "Menyetirlah dengan benar Sehunna~"

"_Aye aye captain_," Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya disenderan bangku.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti capek," Luhan menatap Sehun, sedangkan yang ditatap melirikkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Kenapa Lu?"

"Tidak, aku ingin menemanimu menyetir saja, lagipula, aku ingin tau perjalan kerumah baru kita," Luhan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya kepada Sehun, sedangkan suaminya hanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah terserahmu saja," setelah itu hanya keheningan yang ada. Luhan menatap keluar jendela dengan perasaan senang, jalanan berliku dan cuaca yang berkabut. Pegunungan. Dan Luhan sangat suka.

"Sehunna~ bagaimana rumah kita nanti?"

"Rahasia," Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ayolah Sehunna~" Luhan merajuk. Membuat Sehun semakin gemas.

"Rahasia Lu. Aku yakin kau pasti suka,"

"Baiklah, aku menunggu," dia masih setia mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Jangan mem_pout_kan bibirmu seperti itu, kau ingin aku serang sekarang?" Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung saja menatap Sehun sebal.

"Yak, yadong," Luhan semakin sebal saat melihat Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yadong? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu..."

"Ah aku penasaran apa yang ada dibalik sini," Luhan melotot saat tangan Sehun meraba paha bagian dalamnya. Wajahnya merona saat Sehun mengelus elus daerah itu.

"Se..Sehun," Luhan merasa kalau suaranya tercekat ditenggorokannya.

"Kenapa hm? Apa salah kalau aku menyentuh istriku sendiri?"

"Bu..bukan begitu," Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. "Se..Sehun... ASTAGA SEHUN AWAS!" dan setelah itu yang Luhan rasakan hanya gelap.

.

.

.

Luhan mengeluh saat dirasakan sebuah tangan mengelus pipinya lembut. Dia membuka matanya dan merasakan pusing yang sangat dikepalanya. Dan pandangannyya jatuh kepada suaminya dengan wajah yang berlumuran dengan cairan merah yang diketahuinya adalah darah. Luhan yang menyadarinya panik dan mengusap cairan yang berada dikening suaminya.

"Se...Sehun apa yang terjadi?" Luhan menatap sendu suaminya. Suaranya pun sangat lemas.

"Maaf aku tidak mengemudi dengan benar," Luhan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mencium tangannya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan, dimana kap mobilnya yang mengeluarkan asap.

"Hun... jangan bilang... mobil ini... akan terbakar," Luhan tergagap. Dia menatap suaminya cemas.

"Sepertinya iya Lu," Luhan mendengar nada pasrah suaminya. Sehun menatapnya dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melingkar ditubuhya. Sehun juga mencoba membuka sabuk pengaman miliknya. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Sabuk itu macet.

"Hun... sini aku bantu," Luhan hendak membantu, tetapi tangannya ditepis secara halus oleh Sehun.

"Tidak Lu, kau keluarlah, selamatkan dirimu. Aku tadi sudah menelpon bantuan," Luhan meneteskan airmatanya saat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Bukan, ini bukan airmata bahagia saat upacara pernikahan mereka tadi. Tapi ini tangisan pilunya. Tangisannya semakin pecah ketika Sehun menarik tengkuknya dan melumat pelan bibirnya.

"Selamatkan dirimu, tidak usah pedulikan aku. I love you Oh Luhan," dan Luhan memberontak saat tubuhnya dipaksa keluar oleh tim penolong. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat mobil yang tadi ditumpanginya terbakar dengan tubuh suaminya. Tangisnya pecah. Dan hanya rintihan pilunya yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya itu

"I love you too Oh Sehun,"

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum saat angin berhembus kearahnya, membuat rambutnya berkibar mengikuti arah angin. Musim gugur. Daun-daun yang berwarna kuning, jatuh menyentuh trotoar. Membuat jalanan sekitar terlihat kotor, tetapi tetap menarik dilihat. Dia menyesap _hot chocolate_nya dan menguncir rambutnya karena angin membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Hei Lu," Luhan menengok lalu tersenyum saat melihat sahabatnya duduk disampingnya.

"Oh hai Baek, kau lama sekali," dia kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Maaf, tadi toko tempat aku memesan gaun menelpon," Luhan terkekeh melihat sahabatnya itu malah menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"Ohh... semoga kau bahagia Baek," dia mengelus rambut Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan.

"Ohh, aku tidak bermaksud Lu," Luhan menatap raut bersalah diwajah sahabatnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa Baek, mungkin ini memang takdirku," senyumnya semakin mengembang. "Lagipula, aku senang, karena aku menjadi orang yang pertama dan terakhir untuk Sehun," tanpa disadarinya, setetes airmata jatuh kepipinya. "Dan Sehun akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir juga untukku," tubuhnya bergetar dan tangisnya pecah. Dia memeluk Baekhyun yang sudah memeluknya terlebih dahulu, menengkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku janji Lu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan sering berkunjung dengan Kris," Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan sangat beruntung memiliki kakak ipar sepertimu Baek,"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

**Haloooo, septi kembali dengan cerita baru -3- ini oneshoot, jadi jangan minta sequel yah/? Menurut kalian, chap depan enaknya siapa/? Tapi jangan ChanBaek ya, aku sediain khusus mereka di Chap akhir, itu biar aku rajin ngetiknya/? **

**Maaf ya kalo ceritanya pasaran dan aneh, maaf kalo ada typo, males buat meriksa lagi :D dan maaf juga kalau endingnya gak memuaskan dan bahasa aku yang gak dingertiin u,u aku taruh ff ini di rating M karena di chap selanjutnya mungkin ada yang vulgar/?**

**Makasih buat readers yang udah ngereview di ff BECAUSE I LOVE YOU aku seneng atas respon kalian sama ff aku **** dan buat ff SPRING, entah mau dilanjutin kapan, semenjak ada yang bilang kalau dia mual baca ff aku, jadi gak selera ngelanjutinnya **** maaf buat yang nunggu, tapi aku janji bakal ngelanjutin ff itu **** buat yang minta sequel NAUGHTY GIRL, aku gak janji yah hihi :3 emang diotak aku udah ada, tapi karena kemalasan dan kesibukan aku, jadi gak janji yah :3 lagipula sekarang ffn susah banget dibukanya **** jadi harus nyari modem atau wifi yang bisa buka ffn **

**Oke aku udah kebanyakan curcol :3 boleh aku minta Review kalian dengan sangat? Thankseu /bow/**


End file.
